


the highest form of love

by honeysigh



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Relationship Study, vampire!chanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysigh/pseuds/honeysigh
Summary: For once Juyeon felt small—a feeling he wasn’t really used to. But helikedit. Liked how small Chanhee made him feel, even though reality was much different. Liked how Chanhee managed to take him out of his head so easily and with a few careful touches, because truth be told, Juyeon was never with anyone else when Chanhee was gone.He wondered if Chanhee was aware of that.(Or: Vampires choose their humans carefully. Juyeon just hasn't caught on yet.)
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 149





	the highest form of love

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to yet another episode of me cranking out thousands of words in a single day after a random fit of inspiration! um... i have nothing to defend myself with. i just like these two a lot ♡__♡
> 
> enjoy!! i had a lot of fun trying a new-ish writing style with this one

Chanhee slipped into Juyeon’s apartment at one in the morning. His movements were so quiet that Juyeon didn’t even realize he'd opened the door and stepped inside until he left his room for a much-needed midnight snack and saw him sitting casually on a barstool, one leg crossed over the other as he scrolled through his phone.

“I changed the keypad code a week ago,” Juyeon said suspiciously, leaning against the wall.

Chanhee didn’t even look up from his phone. “Oh, did you? How interesting.”

Juyeon rolled his eyes. “How did you get in?”

“Not important,” Chanhee said lightly, turning his phone off. He left it on the counter but otherwise didn’t move an inch, watching Juyeon watch him.

Juyeon knew he was more _admiring_ Chanhee than anything, but he couldn’t blame himself—Chanhee was dressed in all black tonight, ruffled blouse tucked into his pants, his hair dyed a fresh dark brown. It was a stark contrast from his previous blonde and flashier choice of outfits, and Juyeon could only assume he wanted to blend in for once. Walking into a campus apartment complex at night unannounced could draw unnecessary attention, or something. In all honesty, Juyeon wasn’t exactly down to know the intricacies of the way Chanhee and his group of friends moved about.

All he knew was that Chanhee liked coming back to him.

Eventually the silence grew awkward, and Juyeon straightened to open the fridge. Taking out a carton of orange juice, he asked, “So, how is everyone?”

“They’re fine,” Chanhee said, propping his chin in his hand as he watched Juyeon move about. “Kevin _insists_ on laying low, so naturally I snuck out. You heard of the reports yet? I’m sure they’re on the news by now.”

Juyeon cocked his head to the side. “Um… I don’t really pay attention to the news.”

“Of course you don’t,” Chanhee sighed, like Juyeon’s every habit was an inconvenience to him. “A new undocumented group of hunters near our home. Can you believe it, Juyeonie? We had to move. Our fancy, stowed away mansion—gone, just like that.”

“Oh no,” Juyeon breathed with a wince. “I’m so sorry. That’s—that’s horrible. Do you guys have anywhere to stay for now?”

Chanhee’s lips curled into a smirk. “You think we vampires simply just exist for centuries? No, we have a lot of money, and a _lot_ of hideout spots, so don’t worry about us.” Then he wrinkled his nose, rolling his eyes in that over-dramatic way of his. “Oh, and Changmin told me to say hi to you for him. I told him you could just _ask_ for his number, but he wanted it to be a _thing._ ”

“Tell him I say hi, too,” Juyeon laughed. Over the years of them knowing each other, Juyeon managed to get used to his specific way of speech—most of it was in how he always managed to make things seem bigger than they were. Chanhee had a flair for dramatics that confused Juyeon at first but only made him endeared now, which was sort of backwards logic because… well.

Chanhee was a vampire. For how long, Juyeon didn’t know, because Chanhee liked to withhold information seemingly just for the fun of it. But years of roaming the human world, and yet Chanhee seemed drawn to _him,_ for some strange reason. Vampires were uncommon but not rare, especially in South Korea, and Juyeon knew of a few who attended his college by word of mouth—but Chanhee and his coven were different. They were of high status in their time, so they moved about in the modern world with an air of natural superiority that could piss anyone off if they tried hard enough. Chanhee in particular liked wearing fancy clothes that weren’t _flashy_ but drew attention for how clearly expensive they were, and his ethereal beauty was too easy on the eyes.

Needless to say Juyeon had no idea why Chanhee took a liking to him after they crashed into each other in the department store Juyeon used to work at, but he did. Juyeon wasn’t dumb enough back then to ignore him, and he wasn’t dumb enough to ignore him then as Chanhee asked, “Aren’t you going to ask why I’m in your apartment at one in the morning?”

“Seems a bit rude, doesn’t it?” Juyeon pointed out, sipping at his orange juice. “I mean, you just got here.”

“You know I appreciate bluntness,” Chanhee pouted.

Juyeon shook his head, unable to hold back a smile. “If you appreciated bluntness, you would’ve already told me why you were here.”

Chanhee rolled his eyes again. “Good point.”

“But really,” Juyeon pressed, because he was curious, “why _are_ you here, Chanhee? If you had to leave your home I would assume you would need to hide for now until the government provides sufficient resources for you, or whatever they do, right? Isn’t it dangerous?”

“Ugh. Do you think so low of me?” Chanhee frowned and uncrossed his legs, kicking his feet. It was strangely disconcerting, how poised he was versus the way he moved now like a petulant child. “You think a few hunters can stop me from seeing my favorite human? No, I don’t think so. I do what I want.”

“Favorite human, huh,” Juyeon said with a smile. “You flatter me.”

“Just telling the truth,” Chanhee demurred.

Juyeon couldn’t help it. He set his glass down and walked the few steps it took to stand in front of Chanhee, who raised an eyebrow at him. Like this, they were almost eye level—Juyeon would only need to lean down a little to press their lips together. “Well, Changmin might kill me for this,” he said, lifting a hand to Chanhee’s jaw. His heart fluttered in his chest when Chanhee nuzzled into the movement naturally, all too used to this. “But you _might_ be my favorite vampire.”

“ _Might?_ ” Chanhee said incredulously as Juyeon giggled. “Sheesh, you’re such an ass. Hurry up and kiss me already.”

“Okay, okay,” Juyeon laughed, and leaned in. 

Chanhee always liked to let Juyeon lead the kiss at first. He quickly learned that this was just one of his tactics, but it was easy to fall into his deceptive lull of submissiveness, in the way his hands came up to rest daintily on Juyeon’s shoulders before he wrapped his arms around his neck. He didn’t pull, and he didn’t push. He simply let Juyeon take his time nibbling at his bottom lip, kissing the corner of his mouth before he dived back in to lick at the seam of his lips.

Once Chanhee opened his mouth, though—once he allowed Juyeon that kind of access—he always yanked control back with a practiced ease that sort of drove him crazy. It was embarrassing, almost, how easy it was to let Chanhee hold him in place as he licked into his mouth. The only reason why it _wasn’t_ embarrassing, Juyeon thought, was because he liked it, and that should’ve only added to the quiet humiliation, but it didn’t.

It was part of why they seemed to be an oddly perfect match. Chanhee could take as much as he wanted to, and Juyeon would just… _let_ him. Juyeon would let his hands make their way to the back of his head, where he could then tighten his hold and pull him back, exposing his throat. Juyeon would let Chanhee trail kisses down his jaw, legs opening invitingly to pull Juyeon in close.

Chanhee’s lips rested on his pulse point for a beat longer than necessary as he inhaled deep, like a man starving for something he couldn’t have. “You’re hungry,” he murmured, and Chanhee chuckled, like he was waiting for him to notice.

“Only just realizing this now?” Chanhee asked, a mocking lilt to his tone. “Do you really think I’d show up just for the fun of it?”

Juyeon pulled back imperceptibly, eyes fluttering open at the little stab of hurt. “Don’t be like that.”

Chanhee’s eyes softened immediately. “Only joking, I promise,” he murmured. “Yes, I’m hungry, but for more than one reason.”

“Have vampires suddenly developed a taste for human food?” Juyeon asked, feigning innocence.

“Seriously, shut up,” Chanhee muttered as Juyeon chuckled. “You’re starting to talk like me, and that’ll do neither of us any good.” Then he pursed his lips and said, “I just wanted to see you, Juyeonie. Is that so bad?”

Juyeon couldn’t describe the ache unfurling in his chest. “Not bad at all,” he said. “We’ve come a long way. You used to _hate_ admitting how fond you are of me.”

“Wow, wait a minute,” Chanhee huffed. “When did I ever say that, huh?”

“Oh no,” Juyeon pouted. “So sorry for making that assumption.” They looked at each other for a moment before bursting into giggles. “Okay, okay. But let me ask—what are you hungry for?”

He already knew, was the thing, and Chanhee could definitely tell, if the way he rolled his eyes went by any indication. “For you,” he said simply, snorting when Juyeon blushed. “Oh, come on, don’t be like that.”

“Kind of hard when you say it so easily,” Juyeon pointed out. “You… you want to feed from me?”

“Is that alright with you?” Chanhee asked, like he was genuinely curious. “I know it’s late, and you weren’t expecting me.”

Juyeon swallowed. “No, I—it’s okay, don’t worry. I want it.”

Chanhee gave him a knowing look and then held his hand out like a prince to a commoner, and Juyeon laughed as he took it, helping the vampire off of the barstool. With his heels off and by the front door, Chanhee was smaller than him, but Juyeon knew he wasn’t to be underestimated. He had a habit of making himself seem as tiny as possible, like life was a game and anyone who took him at face value—defenseless, small and feminine—were the losers.

And Juyeon knew there was nothing wrong with being feminine. It was just that—“There’s an inherent perceived weakness with being _my_ kind of feminine,” he explained to Juyeon over tea one morning. They were at the bakery Haknyeon worked at for the discounts. Vampires didn’t need sustenance by way of human food and drink, but Chanhee said he liked tea and its soothing effect. “People see me and assume they can walk all over me. Do you know how annoying that is?”

“Not really,” Juyeon had said, because it was true. He was a basketball player, tall and wiry with muscle, and the only thing he got stereotyped as was a douchebag. He paid the occasional rumors that passed through the campus no heed, allowing Eric and Haknyeon to get angry for him.

“I assumed,” Chanhee sighed. “Anyway, I can’t control how other people perceive me, so I might as well have fun, right?”

It was a nice philosophy to live by to Juyeon, who never really bothered to show himself off. In a way, they were very clearly opposites tied together by their tendency towards introversion. Juyeon was quiet and liked to go with the flow, and Chanhee was flashy and… well, bossy, but not in an explicitly annoying way—at least, not to Juyeon.

It made them good for each other.

Now Chanhee pulled Juyeon into his own room with the familiarity of someone who was over at his place _way_ too much, and Juyeon chose not to dwell on it in favor of shutting the door carefully behind him. Chanhee examined the room, as though he were looking for a suitable spot to sink his fangs into Juyeon’s throat, which. Well.

“We can get on the bed,” Juyeon pointed out dryly.

“No, no,” Chanhee waved off, tapping his chin for a moment before he nodded resolutely to himself. “Hey, get that blanket and put it on the floor for me, yeah? Right in front of your bed.”

Juyeon raised an eyebrow but obeyed, because there was no reason to say no. The blanket was smaller than his comforter, and he laid it on the ground, folding it once. Rubbing his arms, he watched as Chanhee walked over to the mirror resting against the wall and picked it up with ease despite it being heavy for even Juyeon. When he set the mirror on the wall across Juyeon’s bed, Juyeon bit his lip. “... Ah.”

“Yeah,” Chanhee said with a smug smirk. He ran a hand through his hair and then moved to sit down on the blanket, back resting against Juyeon’s bed. He spread his legs and tilted his head to the side, patting the space in between. “I don’t have all night, you know.”

Juyeon scrambled to sit in between his legs, already blushing. Chanhee pulled him back and then pushed him down by his shoulders so that Chanhee could then halo his legs around Juyeon’s hips. With one calm, calculated movement, he hooked his legs around Juyeon’s thighs and spread them easily.

It was embarrassing, how easily Juyeon’s legs fell open, but thankfully Chanhee didn’t comment. He was too busy humming to himself as he adjusted their positions to make it as comfortable as possible, until Juyeon could lay his head back against Chanhee’s shoulder with relative ease. Like this, he felt… exposed, cool air hitting his stomach when Chanhee’s hand—near freezing from lack of blood circulation, which he was used to and claimed he didn't feel, anyway—smoothed up the planes of his torso. His other hand reached up and tilted his chin back further, and Juyeon went willingly.

“So pliant every time,” Chanhee murmured, like he was fascinated with the way Juyeon always managed to melt so easily under the slightest ministrations. “Tell me, Juyeon. Did you miss me in the weeks I was gone?”

Chanhee had gone off the radar for—what, two months? They weren’t the type to consistently text each other, with Chanhee’s general disinterest in modern technology and Juyeon’s terrible texting skills, so they hadn’t exactly talked much in between his last visit and now. It was too easy to come up with an answer—“I did,” he admitted, and Chanhee cooed softly. “Is that a bad thing?”

He knew it wasn’t. Chanhee didn’t seem to mind him asking, though, all too ready to reassure him. “Of course not. I… missed you too.”

Chanhee dipped his head to trail kisses up Juyeon’s throat, searching for that spot. The atmosphere was strangely stifling—these things were normal between the two of them, and yet tonight… he felt something different in the air. “You just want me for my blood,” he jokingly complained anyway, and Chanhee gave an incredulous laugh that vibrated through his chest.

“Oh, shut up.” He paused. “Gonna bite now, okay?”

He could feel the barest hint of fangs pressed against his throat and swallowed quickly, closing his eyes. “Go ahead.”

The room was quiet as Chanhee slid his fangs in. Juyeon licked his lips at the sting of pain, relaxing against Chanhee when it turned into a dull ache as Chanhee pulled back out. Immediately Chanhee’s lips latched around the bite marks, and this part was always surreal to him. He couldn’t _feel_ the blood leaving his body, necessarily, so it was like he had to put all his trust into Chanhee to not take too much too suddenly. Chanhee was careful about it, but Juyeon could feel how hungry he was, in the way the hand on his jaw tightened, essentially holding him in place with a kind of inhuman strength that drove him crazy.

It was way, _way_ too hot to him. Chanhee always seemed to know how to make Juyeon feel small, and with his legs spread and neck exposed just for him, he already felt a little breathless with arousal. It didn’t help that Chanhee’s venom—mostly ineffective, but Chanhee was strangely powerful even for a vampire—seeped in quickly, turning his limbs to jelly. He sighed in bliss and a hand came up to hold Chanhee’s arm, stroking soothingly over his elbow.

He never wanted it to end. It was why Chanhee’s self-control was important; he was always the first to pull back, making a soft noise now as he licked over the bite marks until they healed. It was only then that Juyeon realized he felt a little lightheaded, and when Chanhee pressed his soft, slick lips against the juncture between his neck and shoulder, Juyeon shivered despite himself.

“Sensitive?” Chanhee asked. He released his hold on Juyeon’s jaw for long enough for Juyeon to nod, and then he turned Juyeon’s face so he could press a quick kiss to the corner of his lips. Not a real one—Juyeon couldn’t really handle the taste of his own blood on his tongue, as badly as he wanted Chanhee to kiss him to oblivion. “Juyeon, you’re so cute. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Juyeon flushed. “Um…” he started dumbly. He felt a little sluggish, but not in a bad way. “Uh, yeah?”

Chanhee giggled. His eyes were red, Juyeon realized belatedly, which he should have been used to by now, and yet it shocked him every time. “You deserve to hear it always.”

He was too sweet to him after a feeding session. Juyeon couldn’t really do much more than inhale shakily when he went back to kissing his throat, sucking a mark that stung into skin. With Juyeon’s blood coursing through him now, Chanhee was warm. He felt _alive_ pressed up against him, really, and Juyeon whimpered when he brushed a hand over the bulge in his sweatpants.

“Already?” He tutted. “I’ve left you alone for too long, huh?”

The humiliation was almost off-putting, because Juyeon trusted Chanhee with his life but always stuttered over his own words when the vampire got like this. “Can’t help it,” he muttered.

“Let me take care of you,” Chanhee whispered. “Do you want that?”

He didn’t even hesitate. “Y-yes, please.”

“So adorable,” Chanhee cooed, and then he lifted his hand and spat unceremoniously into it. It was kind of bewildering, how kind he was contrasting with the methodical way he moved about, slipping his hand into Juyeon’s sweatpants and wrapping it around his cock, drawing it up and then thumbing at the tip. Juyeon was always way too sensitive after feeding sessions, so his hips twitched up immediately into the loose ring of forefinger and thumb that Chanhee created. Chanhee scoffed quietly. “Sit still.”

The simple command was enough to have Juyeon relaxing again, biting his lip. 

Something about this position was ridiculously arousing to him. Like this, Chanhee could hold Juyeon in place easily with his superhuman strength, and for once Juyeon felt small—a feeling he wasn’t really used to. But he _liked_ it. Liked how small Chanhee made him feel, even though reality was much different. Liked how Chanhee managed to take him out of his head so easily and with a few careful touches, because truth be told, Juyeon was never with anyone else when Chanhee was gone.

He wondered if Chanhee was aware of that—if he could tell by Juyeon’s sensitivity, but the vampire never asked, so he never spoke. Instead Chanhee pressed his thumb into the slit of his cock and then moved down to trail a finger over the vein on the underside, humming when Juyeon’s breath hitched. 

Juyeon opened his eyes to look in the mirror as Chanhee worked his hand over his cock slowly, and the sight made him groan despite himself, eyes nearly fluttering shut again. Chanhee was staring at them, eyes drifting from his own reflection down to the hand down Juyeon’s pants. He smiled when they made eye contact through the mirror, and the twist to his lips held something sinister in them. “Like what you see?”

It was egotistical, but Juyeon was a little obsessed with how good he looked in between Chanhee’s legs like this. “Not my fault you’re pretty,” he murmured, hissing quietly between his teeth when Chanhee flicked his wrist just so with a soft laugh.

“You flatter me, but I was talking about you.”

Afterwards, they were quiet, save for the slick sounds on Juyeon’s cock after Chanhee spit crudely into his hand again, and the soft moans Juyeon couldn’t fully contain. He felt like he was high off of Chanhee’s touch—so simple, and nothing to be driven crazy over, but so _good._ Every time Chanhee tightened his grip and then loosened again Juyeon panted, forgoing Chanhee’s earlier command in favor of his hips twitching up despite himself. Chanhee didn’t berate him for it, though Juyeon secretly wanted him to. He seemed content to watch him fall apart slowly through the mirror, laughing quietly when Juyeon tilted his head back again, resisting the urge to grab Chanhee’s wrist and ask him to go a little faster.

If he did, he wondered what Chanhee would do. Slap his hand away, perhaps, and then take his own away altogether. Maybe he would push Juyeon down so that he could play with him in other ways, filling him up but always keeping him just shy of release. Maybe he would get him on his knees and use his mouth. Maybe—

He shuddered on a whine at the thoughts swirling through his head, cock kicking in Chanhee’s hand, and the vampire asked, “You’re going to come soon, aren’t you, kitten?”

 _Kitten_. That was what nearly did him in as he groaned, nodding. “I—feels good.”

“I’m sure it does,” Chanhee said amusedly. “But that was quick, hm? Let me have my fun with you.”

He took his hand away and Juyeon’s eyes flew open, searching for Chanhee’s gaze to meet through the mirror with a panicked little whimper. “Chanhee. I— _please_ , I—”

“Be quiet,” Chanhee said, and there it was—the edge to his tone that sounded annoyed, like Juyeon wasn’t quite doing anything right. It made him shut his mouth, swallowing thickly as his cock twitched in his sweatpants. “On the bed, kitten.”

Juyeon obeyed, albeit slowly. Chanhee stood and didn’t bother to help him up, motioning at him to strip when he stood, too. Then he rummaged through the nightstand for the bottle of lube he knew was there as Juyeon laid down—apparently not in the way Chanhee wanted, because he raised an eyebrow at him. “Not like _that,_ Juyeonie. Face the mirror for me, yeah? Hands and knees. Come on, hurry up.”

Juyeon felt embarrassment prickle across his skin as he moved to the position Chanhee wanted. Like this, he could stare at himself through the mirror, and it made heat coil in his gut. Chanhee settled behind him, putting the lube down in favor of grabbing a pillow to rest under Juyeon’s arms. Then he stared at him through the mirror again, and there was something hungry in his gaze that Juyeon couldn’t get enough of.

“So gorgeous,” he murmured as he brushed his hands against the backs of his thighs. Uncapping the lube, he dripped some over his finger and left it to warm up, watching him with dark eyes all the while. The red was already dimming, but Juyeon felt pinned to his spot by his gaze anyway.

When he pushed a finger in, Juyeon bit his lip around an embarrassed whine as Chanhee raised an eyebrow. “Already so loose,” he mused quietly. “What for, hmm? Get up to anything while I was gone, Juyeonie?”

“W-would that be so bad?” Juyeon managed.

Chanhee pursed his lips. In a flash, his free hand came down against the soft skin of Juyeon’s ass, and he jolted forwards in surprise at the sudden pleasure-pain before rocking back for more. Chanhee stilled him easily—it didn’t take much. “Answer my question, Juyeon.”

Juyeon whimpered. “I didn’t—not anyone else, if you were wondering. Just… me, in my room. I didn’t want to study, so…”

“You fingered yourself?” Chanhee finished. There was a touch of mockery to his tone that made Juyeon eager to please. “What did you think about?”

 _You,_ Juyeon wanted to say so desperately it hurt, but Chanhee had not yet managed to break Juyeon down fully. There was always some resistance on his end, because Juyeon took a while to ease himself into a mindset where he could ask for what he wanted freely. Chanhee never seemed to mind, what with his uncanny ability to read between the lines, but every time he made Juyeon _speak_ it felt like torture. “I—I can’t.”

“Yes, you can,” Chanhee said soothingly. He began to move his finger in and out, though the stretching was clearly unnecessary and merely a distraction. “Come on, Juyeon. I won’t ask again.”

Juyeon had to bury his face in the pillow for a moment, grateful when Chanhee didn’t berate him for it. “I was thinking about you,” he mumbled. “Which is why I was so shocked when you came in.”

“Thinking about me,” Chanhee said, and there was something gleeful in his tone that Juyeon took pride in. “God, you’re so adorable.”

Chanhee was insistent on avoiding his prostate as he slipped a second finger in with ease, because his hands were much, much smaller than Juyeon’s. Instead, he scissored his fingers open, smirking when Juyeon dropped his head back down to the pillow, unable to keep watching. The sight of Chanhee, fully dressed and in all black, fingering a naked Juyeon open—it was too much, and he knew Chanhee could tell.

Pleasure rippled through him when Chanhee reached around and trailed a finger up his weeping cock again. His body already felt wind up, taut with anticipation as Chanhee wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking slowly like he was trying to soothe Juyeon, fully knowing it only had the opposite effect. Juyeon squeezed his eyes shut tight when he curled his fingers _just_ so, right under where Juyeon wanted to be touched so badly it hurt, and he moaned weakly at the feeling. Combined with Chanhee’s venom still clearly coursing through his veins—strong enough to leave him a little lightheaded and a _lot_ needy, too weak to do anything more—Juyeon felt like he was on fire with just two fingers and a hand on his dick. 

“Pretty, pretty boy,” Chanhee hummed mindlessly as he pleasured Juyeon. “You like feeling small, don’t you? You like when I take you apart?”

“I do,” Juyeon whimpered, trying so, so hard not to move as Chanhee worked. “Please, Chanhee—please, I—”

Chanhee slipped his fingers out in favor of more lube. When he pushed three fingers in, Juyeon swore his heart rate picked up instantly. Something told him Chanhee wasn’t going to fuck him tonight—there was none of that impatience he normally associated with Chanhee when he clearly wanted to pull Juyeon apart all the way, and he was relaxed as he fingered him, like he could watch him like this for hours. But just the action of being filled up, getting the breath punched out of him…

“You need permission, don’t you?” Chanhee asked as Juyeon squirmed, gasping for breath. Finally he was brushing his fingers over his prostate, and it had him barreling towards the edge so quickly he couldn’t keep up. His other hand was back on his cock again, too, and he couldn’t help his little gasps and whines.

“Please, please,” he said, and the words were mostly mindless. Chanhee cooed at him again, and he knew he would get what he wanted tonight.

“Go ahead,” Chanhee murmured.

Here was the thing—Juyeon knew it was embarrassing, and he _could_ get off without permission, but there was something so hot about bending so thoroughly to Chanhee’s will that he would let the vampire dictate whether or not he could come. It also made it all the more satisfying when he could—it was like Chanhee _wanted_ to see him fall apart on his fingers, and Juyeon liked to please.

His orgasm hit in waves, and he moaned through it, whimpers pitching off into something pained when Chanhee decided to be mean and press his fingers against his prostate harsher than necessary. He was way too sensitive that night, because he came harder than he had in a while, and objectively Chanhee hadn’t even _done_ much. But that was his effect, Juyeon thought sluggishly as he came down, trying to close his legs instinctively when Chanhee continued jerking him off slowly, slowly, laughing when Juyeon quietly begged him to stop.

“My goodness, Juyeon. I could eat you up,” Chanhee said as he turned Juyeon over and straddled him, leaning down to press their lips together. At the slight metallic taste on Chanhee’s tongue, Juyeon nearly recoiled, but he wanted to kiss Chanhee so badly that he ignored it in favor of coaxing little noises out of the vampire.

“Let me… I want to take care of you, too,” Juyeon breathed, and Chanhee pulled away with a small smirk on his face.

“I know just how you can do that, baby.”

Chanhee climbed off the bed gracefully, making his way around the bed so that he stood behind him. Juyeon shifted with uncertainty before he felt hands around his arms, yanking him over the bed so that just his head hung off, and that was when he realized what Chanhee wanted to do with him. He shivered, mouth falling open instinctively at the casual manhandling, closing his eyes at the sound of Chanhee undoing his zipper. He didn’t take his pants off, which somehow only turned him on despite _just_ coming.

Chanhee thumbed over his lips, and Juyeon opened his mouth further, hands clutching the sheets. Chanhee carefully cradled his head, and when he felt the tip of his cock resting against his upper lip he had to hold back a moan. “This okay?” He asked softly, sweetly, as if he could ever do Juyeon wrong.

“Yes,” Juyeon managed with a hoarse voice, and Chanhee pushed his cock into his mouth.

The position was weird—almost awkward, with how Juyeon couldn’t quite relax the rest of his body against the sheets—but he groaned around Chanhee’s cock at the feeling of being filled up. Because despite his size, Chanhee was _big_ , and it always took some time to get used to at first. Chanhee didn’t seem very intent on giving him that time tonight, though, setting a pace that had Juyeon rocking back and forth on the bed. He found he couldn’t do much more than be a warm, wet hole for Chanhee to fuck, and _that_ thought was downright exhilarating.

Like this, it was also easier for Chanhee to push his cock into his throat, and Juyeon did his best to breathe through his nose when he could as he gagged a little, fingers tightening in the sheets. Chanhee moaned, sounding near-delirious with pleasure as he pulled back and pushed in again, giggling at the sick gagging sounds Juyeon couldn’t help but make.

His thumb brushed over his throat, and Juyeon realized he could probably see the outline of his cock when he pushed in deep, holding Juyeon in place. He felt helpless with pleasure, moaning and coughing weakly when Chanhee pulled back out, wiping at the drool that spilled out of his mouth immediately. It was beyond dirty—Juyeon felt filthy, like something to be used even with Chanhee’s relatively kind treatment. It only excited him, made him open his mouth again, and Chanhee laughed incredulously.

“You really like this, huh?” The vampire teased. He didn’t even allow him to respond, pushing back in until his hips were flush with Juyeon’s mouth again, and Juyeon, who hadn’t paused to take a full breath, immediately began to squirm. “Quiet down, kitten,” Chanhee admonished, refusing to budge, and Juyeon responded by swallowing desperately around his cock, which made Chanhee whimper. “ _Fuck,_ you’re good.”

He wasn’t cruel enough to push Juyeon to his limits, pulling back again to let Juyeon breathe. And then he pushed back in and fucked his mouth shallowly, clearly willing to take his time. But it was clear he was reaching the edge quickly, too and Juyeon wanted so badly to feel him let go that his hands came up to grip his hips, pulling Chanhee closer. The vampire gasped and then shuddered on a moan, held in place for a moment before he pulled back and used his mouth again. 

“Gonna come in your pretty mouth,” Chanhee said weakly, and Juyeon, like an idiot, tried to nod before he realized Chanhee was quite literally holding his head. Chanhee noticed and somehow found it in himself to snicker even as he pushed in one final time and stilled, whining breathlessly as he came down Juyeon’s throat.

Juyeon felt pleasure down to his fucking _toes_ with how nice it felt to be used. He almost wished Chanhee had properly fucked him instead, but this—this was a perfectly good substitute, he thought as Chanhee pulled out and lifted him up to sit immediately as he coughed, grabbing a towel to clean his face up. He hadn’t realized there was drool dripping up the bridge of his nose, and it made him feel disgusting in the best way.

“Did so well, kitten,” Chanhee murmured, and Juyeon shivered under the praise. He still felt far away and unsure of where he was.

But he was with Chanhee, and that meant he was safe. So he let Chanhee clean him up, pressing soft kisses to his forehead and whispering warm praises against his skin as he moved about. His clothes were still on, which Juyeon found ridiculous, and when he pointed this out, Chanhee laughed and shook his head. “I’ll wear your clothes. How does that sound?”

Juyeon looked up at him carefully. “That might just be the death of me.”

“Exactly the point,” Chanhee said proudly.

This meant Chanhee had no intentions of leaving tonight, Juyeon thought as he stood on wobbly legs and allowed Chanhee to give him clothes to wear. His sweater was too big on Chanhee, dwarfing him as it fell over his fingers, and he had to roll up the sweatpants above the ankle before he moved to fold his own clothes and pull the sheets off to change. “Shouldn’t you… you know, alert Kevin and Jacob?” He asked quietly, sitting back down at the edge of his bed when Chanhee finished. He was tired, but preferred to watch the way Chanhee moved about, clearly getting ready to sleep even though he definitely didn’t need to.

“Nah, let them find me,” Chanhee said. “They’ll know where I am, anyway.”

Juyeon felt himself blushing _again._ “Don’t really head out, huh?”

“Nope,” Chanhee said easily, popping the _p._ “You already know I just came to see you, Juyeon. Do I need to repeat myself?”

“No,” Juyeon said, “but I like when you do.”

Chanhee looked down at him, running a hand through his hair. Haloed in the soft light, he was ethereal, and Juyeon wondered how many people got to see him as soft as he was in that moment. “Juyeonie, can I tell you something?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Go ahead.”

“I’m not sure if you were aware, but there’s a certain _tradition_ among the vampires that grew up in Jeonju,” Chanhee said, climbing on the bed. He didn’t meet his eyes as he moved to lay on one of Juyeon’s clean pillows. He made grabby hands at Juyeon, who moved immediately to curl up at his side because Chanhee seemed to be his gravitational constant, at this point. “Vampires tend to be a little picky, where I’m from.”

“Makes sense,” Juyeon prodded, and laughed when Chanhee grumbled immediately. “I’m joking. You can continue.”

“Bastard,” Chanhee muttered under his breath, but listened. “I was going to say that we tend to… scope the field out before we settle for a human, if we ever do—it’s not _necessary,_ you know, but still. Back then in my early years, parents would choose who we were married off to, but it’s watered down to this now. Y’know… finding a human.”

Juyeon’s heart fluttered in his chest. Of course Chanhee was the type to stick to romantic traditions—that was only right. “And you’re saying I…?”

“Yeah,” Chanhee laughed breathlessly. “You, Juyeon. I like you a lot, and it’s why I keep coming back. I swear, every time I have to be apart from you for a while feels like fucking torture sometimes, and I want to text but I…” he faltered here, and Juyeon took his hand in his own. “I’m not used to dealing with mortal affairs. Like, how on earth do you _court_ people?”

“We’ve definitely started off on the wrong foot if you wanted to do that,” Juyeon laughed. Chanhee was just too cute. “I mean, you just fucked my throat.”

“Don’t be crass,” Chanhee sighed. “You understand what I mean, though, right? I don’t need to explain myself any further?”

“You like me,” Juyeon said easily. It wasn’t hard to believe. “And I like you. Pretty simple, in my opinion.”

But the revelation left him awed, as Chanhee kissed his forehead and threw a leg over both of Juyeon’s. There was still so much to learn about Chanhee and the world he lived in, but he knew he could take his time. Chanhee wouldn’t rush him into anything, and they likely wouldn’t label what they had, either.

Contentment settled heavy in his chest, and he fell asleep to Chanhee’s warmth. The warmth was temporary and would leech out after a while, but it was a kind of warmth Chanhee wanted _him_ to provide, and no one else, and that gave him a kind of peace that was easy to slumber to.

He woke up the next morning to Chanhee bringing him a cup of tea. “Kevin’s here,” he muttered, blowing messy dark hair out of his eyes, and Juyeon stretched groggily as he sat up. “Just about talked my fuckin’ ear off for, like, fifteen minutes. I think he wore a hole into your carpet, Juyeon.”

“He just cares about you,” Juyeon said with a tired smile. His throat hurt, but he tilted his head back when Chanhee's hand fluttered over his Adam's apple. “That’s not a bad thing.”

“No,” Chanhee said contemplatively, peering down at him. “It isn’t.”

Kevin crossed his arms when they walked out together, Juyeon steadfastly trying to hide behind an annoyed Chanhee. “Juyeon, you should have _texted_ me,” he said with a pout.

“Sorry,” Juyeon said, genuinely apologetic. Kevin was protective over Chanhee for reasons Juyeon wasn’t aware of, but it was sweet to him. 

Sunlight dappled out against the floors of his apartment. Vampires developed immunity to sunlight a while ago, but they were still nocturnal for the most part, and Kevin looked exhausted as he shook his head. “Chanhee, I swear to god,” he muttered. “Please just—remind me before you go to visit Juyeon, okay?”

“I thought you’d say no,” Chanhee said with a pout.

“You think _I_ could tell you what to do in any capacity?” Kevin said incredulously, and Chanhee rolled his eyes as Juyeon laughed. “You overestimate me, Chanhee, you really do.”

Things were different now because Chanhee didn’t have that sense of urgency to leave that Juyeon usually saw from him. He was slow as he grabbed his things, quiet as he promised Juyeon to bring him his clothes back soon (“You can keep them,” Juyeon said immediately, knowing he would never see them again). The look in his eyes was soft and wanting when he turned around at the door, heels hanging between two fingers as he said, “Aren’t you gonna kiss me goodbye?”

Juyeon flushed as he leaned down and gave him a sweet, slow kiss. He was suddenly glad it was Kevin here and not anyone else, because the look in Kevin’s eyes was knowing when he pulled away, and he didn’t comment, gaze dropping down to his feet. “Chanhee you—are you really gonna walk barefoot? Are you _kidding_ me?”

“I didn’t think far enough ahead!” Chanhee said dramatically, and Kevin dragged a hand down his face.

Chanhee and Kevin left together with Kevin’s arm slung over his shoulder, but Kevin gave him one last look before Juyeon closed the door. “Take care of him,” he murmured, “and reach out more. He misses you.”

Chanhee could hear them, if the way his ears burned red went by any indication, and Juyeon bit his lip. “Yeah. Yeah, of course.”

It wouldn’t be difficult. Chanhee seemed to have a soft spot for him the size of an ocean, and Juyeon was going to make use of this. He waved at them one last time and then shut the door, turning around and leaning his head back against the wood as he smiled.

It was then that he remembered: he never quite figured out how Chanhee got into his apartment in the first place. Crazy vampire powers, or something.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and then they lived happily ever after until juyeon found out that chanhee had simply broken his keypad (jk. but what if)
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! a comment a day keeps ao3 user honeysigh alive. also, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/9thstellium)! as always i'm priv 24/7 but requests are okay ♡


End file.
